


eternity means nothing for us

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotak musik berputar, mendendangkan sebuah lagu lambat, menggambarkan potret seseorang yang bergitu dicintainya. / fem!tsukishima</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity means nothing for us

**Author's Note:**

> haloooo ada saya lagi di sini xD /kamusiapa  
> sebelumnya, saya minta maap, saya sedang jatuh cinta berat sama fem!kuroo dan fem!tsukishima hehehehhehe /plak  
> maap ini plotnya terlalu cepat, menyesuaikan dengan isi /heh tolong lihat tagsnya sebelum membaca, oke xD
> 
> warningnya, genderbent!tsukke hehehehe /hoi
> 
>  
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

i.

Ada banyak cara bagi seseorang untuk mengagumi kekasihnya.

Bagi Kuroo Tetsurou, ia akan lebih suka memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur setelah ‘pertempuran’ panjang, dengan rambut pirang pucat sepunggung terurai, ia akan menyingkirkan helaian poninya (yang sudah pendek) untuk menatap wajahnya dengan jelas—mengagumi kontur wajahnya, betapa sempurnanya setiap sisi tulang pipi itu terpahat, betapa rambut-rambut halus yang membentuk alis itu menempati ruangnya berada dengan presisi yang tepat, dan epitel dengan pigmen langsat itu menambah kesempurnaannya.

Ia akan memandanginya untuk sejenak, dua jenak, dan akan tertidur setengah jam kemudian, waktu selalu habis terlalu cepat untuk mengagumi orang yang dicintainya sangat banyak.

Kemudian dia akan berpikir, betapa menyenangkannya dan betapa beruntungnya menjadi dirinya saat itu.

 

 

ii. 

Butuh perjuangan bagi seorang Kuroo Tetsurou untuk mempertahankan harga diri seorang laki-laki sekaligus kebanggaannya dalam usaha untuk mendapatkan seorang model yang kebetulan sedang bekerja dalam satu proyek dengannya—badannya tinggi, rambutnya sepinggang berwarna pirang pucat; mengingatkannya pada suatu benda langit di malam hari yang sering diibaratkan sebagai penyambung romansa antar sepasang insan yang saling jatuh cinta, kacamata yang dipakainya bergagang tebal dan berwarna hitam, dia tampak begitu _berkelas_ di saat menggunakannya, dan, terutama bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional.

Adalah suatu hal yang biasa baginya jika ia berhasil mendapatkan seorang perempuan setelah mengajaknya berkenalan dan berbincang selama paling tidak setengah jam—dan membawanya ke suatu tempat di mana mereka bisa melayang dalam satu malam, dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang terlalu bersih dan hal seperti ini adalah biasa, tetapi, agaknya ia harus melepas gelarnya sebagai seorang cassanova ketika ia berhadapan dengan perempuan yang satu ini.

Anggap saja perempuan itu adalah manekin berjalan, dengan tubuh serupa gitar spanyol dan kontur wajah yang sempurna, meskipun ia tampak lebih cantik ketika kacamata terpasang di sana, dia indah, namun sulit didapat.

Ia ingat saat di mana ia harus bekerja bersamanya di pantai sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling bertemu dan jatuh cinta—tidak ada masalah di antara mereka berdua dalam berpura-pura, namun, perempuan itu selalu seperti dalam periodanya ketika ia mendekatinya, dan pertamakalinya, sepanjang sejarahnya menggoda perempuan, dia tertolak secara mentah-mentah.

Perempuan itu cantik dan hebat, ditinjau dari segala dari dirinya, kecuali caranya berbicara dan gayanya saat menatap orang lain.

Seperti sekarang ini.

“Aku nggak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih pendek dariku,” perempuan itu berkata dengan seringaian tipis, mengejek tinggi badannya yang, hei, itu akan sama—paling tidak selama ia bisa menambahkan nol koma enam sentimeter lagi, lagipula, jika dilakukan pembulatan, maka tinggi badan mereka akan sama.

Tetsurou baru saja merasakan panah imajiner menembus jantungnya.

Memang mudah bagi seorang cowok untuk menyembunyikan tinggi badannya dari seorang perempuan yang tinggi, misalnya, masukkan saja sebuah _insoles_ ke dalam sepatu saat kamu sedang berdiri di samping seorang perempuan yang mengenakan sepatu kets normal, tetapi masalahnya, perempuan itu terlalu tepat dalam menebak dirinya, entah mengapa?

Menyembunyikan panah yang satu per satu dilemparkan menuju dirinya, ia mendapati ada selarik kesenangan yang menghampirinya, _perempuan ini berbeda_ , kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dan seringai terbentuk di bibirnya tanpa mampu ia tahan, “Oke. Aku terima tantanganmu.”

 

 

iii. 

Mencoba mendapatkannya benar-benar seperti kau melawan seorang _big boss_ dalam suatu permainan _online_.

Banyak undangan makan yang ia tolak. Banyak proyek yang (Tetsurou sengaja meminta manajernya untuk mengaturnya) Kei batalkan hanya karena ia ada di sana, dan lebih banyak lagi adu sarkasme yang tentunya seperti saling memanah sampai mati, tidak peduli tentang luka yang mereka derita, karena tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk menumbangkan lawan mereka.

Ia tertawa lagi saat mengingatnya, cara mereka mulai berpacaran itu benar-benar aneh.

Meskipun Kei berusaha menolak setiap tawaran proyek yang melibatkannya di dalamnya, namun ada satu yang tidak bisa ia tolak—keputusan dari manajernya adalah (ia dengar dari sang narasumber sendiri) sebuah teriakan setengah jengkel dengan gebrakan keras di meja, “Jangan manja!”

Ia sedang membuka bungkusan jajanan yang ia beli di minimarket untuk mengisi lapar ketika Kei menghampirinya—mereka hanya berdua, kebetulan, karena dia sendiri juga cukup membenci jika harus bersama-sama orang lain di saat makan.

Ia menanyainya tentang apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya dengan nada mengganggunya seperti biasa, dan Kei, secara mengejutkan hanya diam, malahan memintanya untuk meminjamkannya pangkuannya.

Hening beradu dengan kunyahan makanan darinya dan Kei yang berbaring di atas pangkuannya, ketika perempuan berkacamata itu memotongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya bermakna pernyataan,

“Hei, Kuroo-san, kamu menyukaiku, ‘kan?”

Mendengarnya, Kuroo Tetsurou berusaha untuk tidak tersedak dan mencoba keras untuk menelan makanannya dengan aman.

Ia melaluinya dengan aman, namun, Kei tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas,

“Kalau memang begitu, kamu boleh berpacaran denganku.”

 

 

iv. 

Sejujurnya, Kuroo Tetsurou lebih suka saat Kei masih lebih sulit didapatkan, dan ini bukanlah semacam _ending_ yang ia ingin dapatkan dan ia duga, karena, hei, apa enaknya jika targetmu terjatuh dengan mudah atau memang ia sengaja.

Ia tahu bahwa bagi Kei, ini adalah kemenangannya, karena ia membuatnya tidak berkutik, harga dirinya cukup tinggi untuk hal seperti itu dan di sisi lain, Tetsurou juga benar-benar menginginkannya, tetapi,

Ia akan membuat Kei paham jika dia sedang mengumpankan dirinya sendiri pada seekor singa, dan kemenangannya hanyalah bersifat sesaat belaka, dan ia akan membuat Kei paham jika ia tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

 

 

v. 

Ia pikir, ia telah meraih kemenangannya dengan mudah.

Maksudnya, hei, ia telah melihat wajah yang tengah dilanda kesulitan itu dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah pada egonya, memilih untuk menciumnya dengan kasar dan ia menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka—itu salah satu rasa frustasinya tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara yang ia inginkan, dan meskipun ia tengah didominasi, dalam waktu yang berhenti itu, ia merasakan dan ia tahu bahwa ia adalah sang pemenang.

Yang tidak pernah Kei perhitungkan adalah, bagaimana hari-hari setelahnya.

Pada awalnya, ia hanya mengira bahwa Tetsurou adalah—jika boleh diibaratkan—seekor kucing liar masokis yang senang sekali mengganggunya, namun, ia tidak mengira bahwa seekor kucing masokis bisa menyimpan benang-benang laba-laba dan begitu lihai merakitnya, jaring itu sangat besar sampai ia pun tidak dapat menembusnya sekalipun dengan senjata tercanggih masa kini.

Kei tidak pernah menyukainya.

Tetapi dari situlah, dia mulai menghafal cara Tetsurou makan, berapa lama lelaki itu mandi, kebiasaannya yang tidur dengan pakaian yang tidak diganti setelah bekerja seharian penuh, caranya berbicara, caranya bersuara ....

Perlahan, Tsukishima Kei berhenti mencoba untuk berlari kabur.

Dan semakin lama ia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, semakin jaring itu mengikatnya, semakin kuat, hingga yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Tetsurou, Tetsurou, dan Tetsurou belaka.

Ini _dulu_ kemenangannya, dan ia lengah akan harga diri laki-laki yang tidak ia perhitungkan, yang mana semakin ia lukai, maka dia akan semakin mencari cara untuk membalasnya, dan perlahan, kemenangan itu berbalik.

Ia mendecih pelan, mematikan rokoknya yang baru sekali dua kali dia hisap (dan ia berhenti merokok untuknya, padahal dulu, meskipun dia adalah seorang perempuan, dia adalah sejenis perokok berat dan Tetsurou juga sama, dan dengan alasan di satu sisi, Tetsurou memintanya untuk berhenti karena katanya, perempuan tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi perokok).

Tsukishima Kei telah salah memilih musuh, dan ia terjatuh, begitu dalam, di dalam jerat bernama Kuroo Tetsurou.

(Rokoknya masih menyala di atas asbak, ia tinggalkan untuk menatap langit.)

 

 

vi. 

Biasanya, di malam hari yang cerah, ia akan mendapati Kei berdiri membelakanginya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pembatas balkon, mendongak dan memandangi benda-benda langit yang berkerlap-kerlip, dan satu jenak, Tetsurou akan merasa bahwa ia sedang melihat seorang dewi yang kehilangan selendangnya hingga ia tidak bisa pulang ke kahyangan, yang merindukan tempatnya kembali, sering ia merasa bahwa ia ingin berkata, “Di sini juga tempatmu kembali,” tetapi, Kei akan berbalik, mengejutkannya (selalu) dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan sebuah pertanyaan,

(“Kuroo-san.”

“Apa, Kacamata-chan?”

“Tetsurou-san.”

Masih segar di kepalanya, caranya menyebut namanya dan bagaimana itu terdengar menembus ke jantungnya, mengaliri darahnya dan sesaat, ia membeku.

Kei nyaris tidak pernah memanggil namanya.

(Bahkan, setelah ia mendengarnya pun, di saat yang sama, berkali-kali, perasaan itu tetap tidak pernah berubah.))

“Apa aku ini cantik?”

Matanya terlalu datar. Caranya bertanya juga datar, seperti tidak ingin dianggap serius.

_Apakah Kei cantik?_

Dan meskipun begitu, dia menanyakannya dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya, tampak seperti bahwa ia mengorbankan seluruh harga dirinya untuk menanyakannya, dan ia keheranan dengan fakta bahwa bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan bisa memiliki harga diri setinggi itu, walau bagi Tetsurou, itu adalah suatu nilai tambah di matanya.

Ia melangkah, selangkah demi selangkah yang terasa diperlambat, ia memandanginya dengan serius karena, hei, betapa tulusnya senyumannya pun, akan tetap terlihat sebagai seringaian dan ia telah lama menyerah dalam mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus kembali. Tangannya menjulut, meraih helaian panjang dan pucat milik Kei—itu selalu terasa halus, beralih menuju matanya, pipinya, lehernya, dan ia cukup terkejut melihat Kei yang tetap diam, bergeming di tempatnya mengikatkan dirinya pada gravitasi.

Dia tertawa, mengatasi gugupnya sebelum dia berkata, “Bahkan Putri Salju pun nggak akan bisa mengalahkanmu.”

 

 

vii. 

Tetsurou memandang isi apartemen itu dengan tatapan yang biasa. Tetapi tatapan itu, sedikit terlalu datar untuk menjadi biasa. Sedikit terlalu tertahan untuk menjadi normal.

Tidak ada (lagi) Tsukishima Kei di sana.

Tidak ada (lagi) kenangannya yang bersisa dengannya, karena ia sudah menghapusnya bersamaan dengan hari-hari yang ia habiskan untuk mengenang hari-hari sebelum mereka memutuskan ikatan mereka (dengan terlalu datar, dengan terlalu normal).

_“Kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, bukan?”_

Ia ingat bagaimana Kei adalah orang pertama yang ia kejar sampai setengah mati. Ia ingat pahit-manis yang mereka rasakan selama mereka bersama, meski pahit itu lebih banyak terasa di akhir. Ia ingat ciuman selamat pagi (dari sisinya, atau dari Kei yang mana itu _sangat jarang sekali_ ) yang berganti menjadi keheningan di pagi hari dan ia ingat pelukan berubah menjadi umpatan, dan di saat itulah mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka bukan untuk satu sama lain.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia merasa begitu hancur sesaat setelah mengiyakannya.

Kali ini, dan selanjutnya adalah, di sana hanya ada dia, sendiri, bersiap untuk memulai hidup baru untuk hari selanjutnya.

Dia dan Kei, sedikit terlalu dekat, tetapi juga sedikit terlalu jauh dari sebuah kata yang bernama kekekalan.

**Author's Note:**

> ....................... bunuh aja saya _(:'3


End file.
